Cooking Lessons At Uncle Dave's
by akiddep
Summary: Morgan forgot his wallet at Rossi's house after Rossi's awesome cooking lesson for the team. So Morgan sneaks back inside Rossi's house and finds the oddest, most beautiful sight. Rossi is very happy to invite Morgan to stay. Slash!


Title: Cooking Lessons at Uncle Dave's

Pairing: Reid/Morgan, and Hotchner/Rossi

Category Romance

Rating M for rough sex and lots of sex!

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

Summary: Morgan forgot his wallet at Rossi's house after Rossi's awesome cooking lesson for the team. So Morgan sneaks back inside Rossi's house and finds the oddest, most beautiful sight. Rossi is very happy to invite Morgan to stay. Slash!

[- .. +]

Derek Morgan was trying to be quick about it. He forgot his wallet, or lost his wallet at David Rossi's mansion. So searching everywhere was out of the question because the house was way too big and he was sure to be caught. He tried to check all the areas he and his team frequented but no wallet.

Sure he could call Rossi and have the man bring him his wallet by Monday morning; but just because Rossi was a millionaire doesn't mean he wouldn't steal the 200 bucks out of Morgan's wallet. Morgan wouldn't put it past Rossi to do something sneaky like that; so he wasn't going to take the chance.

Just then Morgan heard some noises on the other side of the house. His FBI field skills kicked in and he went to go investigate the cause of the noise. Someone could be breaking into Rossi's house, besides him. This part of the house held all the bedrooms and was very dark. All Morgan could see was a light coming from a slight crack in the door.

He pecked in and saw Reid! A naked Reid, sitting on top of their Unit Chief, Aaron Hotchner, also sitting naked! What was going on here? It didn't look like either one was being forced into this sex act. In fact, the noise Morgan was hearing was Reid moaning from Hotch fucking him up the ass.

No way could Dr. Spencer Reid being having sex with their boss! And no was way Morgan standing there watching them while he was getting a hard on!

Both men had their backs towards him. Reid was gripping both sides of the chair and used it as leverage to rise and lower his back side down on Hotch's hotchner. Hotchner held on tight to the younger man's hips and pulled Reid down to him every time he would lift his hips off the sink.

"You might not want to disturb them," came a voice from behind Morgan. He recognized it as Rossi and turned towards the man and was surprised by what he saw.

"Rossi, your naked," not only was the man naked but he had a raging hard on.

"Well, I was about to go fuck my boyfriend before you broke into my house."

"I didn't break into your house. I was looking for my wallet." Morgan stated back.

"So do you like what you are seeing so far?"

Morgan was way too shocked to say or do anything. This night was weird enough as it is without Rossi trying to profile him. He turned around and started to leave.

"Hotch loves it when Reid fucks him like that. You sure you don't want to finish seeing the show?"

Now Morgan was mad. He walked back up to Rossi and was going to punch him in the face for taking advantage of a sweet innocence boy like Dr. Reid. Rossi and Hotch should have known better than to enter into a sexual relationship with him.

"Look here's the best part." Instead of punching Rossi like Morgan wanted to, he looked into the room where Rossi was pointing at.

Their Unit Chief had Reid bent over from his waist. Reid's hands laid flat on the ground while his ass was up in the air for Hotch to pound into. Then Morgan heard it.

"Morgan," Reid whimpered. At first Derek thought that Reid had seen or heard him talking with a naked Rossi but then Reid moaned it again. "Oh, Derek Morgan."

"You're going to say another man's name while I'm the one fucking you," Hotch said to Reid. He picked the front part of the younger man's up until their bodies where touching.

"Aaron, I'm sorry," he answered back. "I can't help it. Morgan!" He came everywhere and Hotch followed soon afterwards.

Morgan didn't remember how long he was standing there or how long Rossi had been trying to talk with him or why was even there at this point.

"Derek?"

"Why, Rossi? Why did he say my name?"

"Derek, you are a smart man but if I have to explain that one to you then this is hopeless." Morgan didn't reply or didn't really show any sign of being alive. Rossi grabbed the man by the shoulder and shoved him into the room. "Look who I found wondering out in the halls. And he's agreed to stay." No, Derek hadn't but he didn't say no or turning to leave or taking his eyes off of Reid, so Rossi took it as a good sign to continue.

Reid was the only thing in the room that Morgan was looking at when Rossi pushed him into the room. He saw the horror on Reid's face when he saw the man entering was Morgan. He saw how the young doctor tried to hide his naked body in the corner of the room so that Morgan would not see him. Shame was written all over his face.

Rossi really didn't waste any time. He was worried that Morgan would come to his senses at any minute and flee. He stripped Derek of his jacket and quickly pulled his shirt over his head. He came up slowly behind Morgan and undid his belt dropping his pants to the floor; but Morgan was transfixed on Reid.

When Morgan was finally just standing there in nothing but his birthday suit, no one moved. No one wanted to say or do a thing because a sudden movement could freak all of them out. Hotchner being the alpha dog marched over to Morgan and said to him, "Go to him now. That's an order."

Morgan finally realized why he was still standing there in one of Rossi's bedrooms butt naked staring at Dr. Spencer Reid. He slowly walked over to the shaking doctor and took him in his arms. He kissed the scared youth in that curve between his shoulder and neck. They were so close Morgan could smell the shampoo the youth used.

Neither one of them wanted to say anything and break the spell that they were under, Morgan continued to kiss Reid's neck until the doctor turned around and kissed him on the mouth. Morgan opened his mouth to him and let Spencer's willing tongue explore and take over. When finally neither of them could breathe anymore Derek moved the doctor over to the bed in the corner of the room. It was then that he noticed that Hotch and Rossi were no longer with them.

"Wait, Reid. I need to ask you something." Morgan regretted saying anything once he saw Reid's face. Not only did he look ashamed but he looked rejected. "Do you love him?"

"Who?"

"Hotch."

"No, Hotch is in love with Rossi."

"Reid, did they take advantage of you?"

"What?" Both men looked at each other with very confused expressed on their faces. "No, I asked them to do this." Morgan looked even more confused. "I asked them to do this for you."

"What? Why would they do this for me?" Morgan asked.

"Because I didn't have any experience with you know and I wanted to have more experience before I was with you."

"Spencer Reid, I don't care how much experience you have I'll always be here for you." With that said Morgan took hold of his doctor, kissed him on the mouth, and placed his head and body down gently on the silk sheets.

"Can't you hear that? Music to my ears," David said to Aaron as he could hear the other two men moaning through the walls.

"You are a very sick man, David Rossi," Aaron said to his lover. "But I love you anyway. How did you get Morgan to come back anyway?"

"I stole his wallet. I knew he would come back looking for it."

"You sneaky, dirty old man!"

"Who are you calling dirty, Aaron? Besides don't you have something to work on?" David watched his lover disappear under the covers and he felt when his warm mouth took in his manhood. It would come as a surprise to a lot of people to know that their Unit Chief loved to have something shoved into his mouth.

Aaron got Rossi nice and wet. He bobbed his head with great emphasis just because he knew Dave loved to watch his head go up and down underneath the covers. When he finally slowed down, he relaxed his jaw and started to take Dave in more and more little by little. He knew it wouldn't take much longer for Dave to come, so he hollowed his cheeks and hummed in the back of his throat. Rossi came down his throat and Aaron ate up every last drop Rossi gave him.

"You hear that? They are still going at it."

"Dave, you really need to stop listening to Reid and Morgan."

"So you up for a round two? Wanna show these young guys how it is done, Aaron?"

"Yeah, Dave whatever you say." Both men fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. The young guys can have their night.

Morgan was ready to come, he wanted to come so badly, but he would be damned if he was going to come before Reid. Reid had already come earlier than night and he was struggling to come again. He didn't want Morgan to feel he could only come for Hotch, because it was Derek he wanted he come for.

Morgan saw the struggle on the young genius face. He was clinching the sheets with all his might and biting on his lower lip. Morgan knew why he was trying so hard to come and if Reid didn't come it would hurt Reid's feelings more than it would him. He didn't want his young doctor to be in any kind of pain over him so he reached down and took a hold of Reid's cock stroking him in time to every thrust.

"Stop thinking, Spencer. Just let it go. Come." He gave the genius one last kiss on the mouth and watched the bliss on his face as Reid came all over Morgan's chest and hand. Finally, Morgan gave into his release and came along with Reid.

Morgan collapsed along side Reid on Rossi's bed. He completely forgot that this was Rossi's house and he and Hotch were in some other room doing other 'things'. He really did not want to think about that right about now. He was thinking of all the ways this could be awkward in the morning when Reid said, "This should be a kind of tradition."

"What should, baby?" Morgan asked back.

"You know this. We could have cooking lessons at Uncle Dave's house every weekend."


End file.
